


C is for Confession: You're the One for Me

by Calacious



Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [8]
Category: Sesame Street (US TV)
Genre: Comfortember, Confessions of love, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Singing, dusting, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: Ernie sings when he dusts, Bert hums along. There's a kiss, and the world fades away.
Relationships: Bert/Ernie (Sesame Street)
Series: Comfort in November and December 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996825
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	C is for Confession: You're the One for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Not meant for little kids, though nothing really terrible happens. There's just a kiss. 
> 
> Written for Comfortember's prompt: Confession
> 
> I spun my wheel of decision, and it landed on Sesame Street for this fic, and I'm kind of glad that it did.

“C is for confession, admitting how you feel. C is for confession, revealing what is real,” Ernie sings as he bustles about, dusting the home that he and Bert share. 

It’s a catchy tune, much like Cookie Monster’s, “C is for Cookies” song, and Bert finds himself humming along, mouth quirking up in the corner in an almost smile. He watches Ernie from the comfort of his armchair, and a confession stirs in his chest. 

“C is for confession, speaking what is true. C is for confession, giving up a clue,” Ernie continues to sing.

“C is for confession, and I have one that’s just for you,” Bert cuts in before Ernie can move on to the next verse. He can feel himself blushing when Ernie turns to look at him, a broad smile on his face.

“What is it, Bert?” Ernie asks when a silence settles around them. 

Bert clears his throat. “C is for confession...” he takes a deep breath, and finishes his made up verse in a voice that wobbles, “I and must confess that I love you.”

Ernie’s eyes go wide, and he drops the feather duster. “Oh, Bert, I must confess that I...I love you, too,” he sings. 

The distance between them closes, and Bert isn’t sure who it is that moved first, but there’s a kiss, and then everything around them fades away, and nothing else matters but the two of them. 

“C is for confession, it’s perfectly true. C is for confessions, like I love you,” they both sing together.


End file.
